


I will Follow You, Brother

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [25]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Fingolfin follows Fëanor out of the city.





	I will Follow You, Brother

**I Will Follow You, Brother  
** By CC  
March, 2019 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This was written for the B2MeM 2019. Card: Botany, Number: O66 (Seregon). Card: Fun with Fëanorians, Numbers: G54 (Indis), I18 (Mommy Issues), and G51 (Míriel)

* * *

Fëanáro urged his horse to a gallop, needing to feel the air on his face and his hair. He had left the city, planning to ride to Formenos. He needed time to think. It was a new world, and even after having broken his precious Silmarils, Fëanáro no longer felt alone. He had visited Nerdanel, and they both had agreed that they needed a time to get to know each other once again and see if their love was stronger than the damage of years of pain and resentment. Fëanáro was calmer, and he was on the process of seeking his sons, one by one, and speaking about the pain he had caused them. He had seen them all after he broke the Silmarils, and he had embraced them tightly. He still felt guilty for what happened to them, and humbled by their love for him. 

He had introduced Nerdanel and his sons to Míriel, who was walking among the living after so much time. She had met Nerdanel and her grandchildren, and spent a nice afternoon with them all. Míriel would go back to the Halls, but no longer as a spirit in need of healing. She was alive and strong, but her place was no longer at Finwë’s side. 

“I met your father at the Halls, my son, and though we still love each other, life has changed us and we are content with the way things are. Your father is married to Indis, and she has given him sons and daughters. She has given you a family. I will always be who I am, your Mother, and Finwë’s first wife, but I intend to weave new tapestries that show the new life we have been given by Eru.”

Fëanáro had finally understood that it wasn’t Indis who was stopping Míriel from coming back to Tirion. They had spoken, he knew, and they had reached an understanding. It was Fëanáro’s time to do that with his brothers and sisters. He loved them, and he no longer felt the mixture of anger and guilt when he looked at them. He loved Nolofinwë the most, but he was learning to see the others as his siblings.

The sound of horse hooves in the distance gave Fëanaro pause. He was riding through a field of Seregon, red flowers that reminded him of blood and fire. He didn’t want to deal with anyone now. 

After a moment he was able to see the rider. 

It was Nolofinwë.  
The surge of irritation and fondness Fëanáro felt brought him back forgotten memories. 

“What are you doing here, Nolo?” he said when his brother reached him.

“I was worried for you. Lady Míriel told me that you were going out of the city.”

“When did you see my mother?”

“She visited Anairë today.”

So his mother was determined to meet all the family, even those who were not of her blood. Fëanáro berated himself for these thoughts. Nolo was his brother and he loved him.

“As you see, brother, I am perfectly all right.”

Nolofinwë looked at him as if trying to make sure it was so. 

“What?”

“You have changed.”

“Haven’t we all?”

Nolofinwë frowned a little. “Yes, well, but---”

“You cannot believe that so many ages in the Halls would change someone like me, your evil brother?”

“That’s not why I mean!”

Fëanáro laughed. He still knew how to push Nolofinwë’s buttons. 

“Where are you going?” Nolofinwë said. 

“To Formenos, if you must know.”

“Let’s go then.”

“I don’t remember inviting you, brother.”

“What I said so long ago, is still true. Wherever you go, I will follow you, brother.”

Fëanáro frowned to avoid the emotions that flooded him. Then he spurred his horse into a gallop once again. 

He called back, “Then follow me, brother.”


End file.
